Food Wars!: The Fight For Alice Nakiri
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: This is a rewrite of the Food Wars timeline with a what if Soma fell in love with Alice Nakiri with some scenarios changing I will gloss over the unimportant unchanged parts of the story, cooking is a bit of a hobby of mine so you can count on there being real dishes in here too. Hope you enjoy my what if.
1. Chapter 01: The Mark of a True Chief

**Food Wars!: The Fight For Alice Nakiri**

Chapter 01: The Mark of a True Chief

{Date: ?}

[Yukihira Diner]

Soma Yukihira is now at age 30 and is the man in charge of the Yukihira diner now doing some showy cooking prepares eight meals all at once then him and his wife swap as she was prepping some ingredients and she kisses him on the cheek on the way back from passing the meals out to the customers however there was little girl behind the counter with red eyes pale skin but with Soma's spiky red hair and she speaks up "Hey, Dad Mum?"

both pause to look at their daughter "Yes sweety" they say together

the little girl asks "How did you two fall in love?"

Alice blushes bright red and steps back surprised at the question "Why would you ask something like that Mia?"

Mia smiles "I wanna know, you guys don't talk about how you met much so I wanna know"

Customers start causing a ruckus "Go on tell us tell us the story you lovebirds!"

Soma chuckles "Well you are ten so it's only natural, you'd wanna know but first tell me is there anybody I should be worried about?"

Mia shakes her head "No, Dad all the boys at my school don't know the first thing about cooking!"

Soma nods "Good, well then I'm not sure about your mother but I can tell you how I fell in love with her"

Alice still blushing wines "Aww..."

Soma smiles as he looks into her eyes and kisses her forehead "It all started one months before the Autumn Selections of our first year at Toutski Academy you see my dad had be at 490 loses but I was determined to know how he got so good so I just came out and asked him."

{Date: 23/08/2013}

[Polar Star Dorm]

Joichiro smiles as he says "Well son, it's time I head off back to work do your best not to lose against anyone else until you lose to me again anyway!"

Soma full of determination nods but asks "Dad, how did you become such a great Chief"

Joichiro smiles "That's an excellent question and the first time you've ever asked me something like that so I'll tell you what makes A True Chief."

Everyone listens intentionally to Saiba Joichiro's words as he speaks "It's all different for everyone however for people like you and me what makes us truly shine as Chief's is a woman."

Soma looked confused "A Woman? What you mean like Megumi or Ryoko or Yoshino or Mit-Meat"

Saiba chuckles "No, not quite. I mean someone who not only pushes you as a Chief but is someone who enjoys your cooking someone who will always smile as she eats something you've made and that smile will brighten up your heart. Your mother was like that for me, no matter my past no matter the trials I had to face in the future it all seemed easy to face because I had her smile, then we had you and teaching you became my purpose now as I told you before it's time for you to grow on your own but you will only become a True Chief worthy of the Yukihira name when you find a woman who's smile makes cooking all the better for your heart."

Soma scratches his head "I'm not sure I get it but just you wait next time I'll beat you for sure!"

Saiba gets right up in his face "Think again shrimp!" he rustles Soma's hair and gets him in a lock as they both laugh.

{Date: 10/09/2013}

[The Autumn Elections]

Yukihira gives Alice Nakiri some of his dish to taste "if you truly want to know then here have a taste Alice."

Alice scowls at him "I don't remember giving you permission to call me by my first name!" she snatches the container from Soma and takes a sip the taste engulfs her and she is conpeled to eat it as fast as she can in ten seconds it's all gone and she smiles "Wow, I guess your right I lost. On the bright side it was delicious and I got to try some"

Soma had to shield his eyes as he saw her smile again but this time was different all the previous times she had smiled had been fake or insincere this time however her smile was like a thousand shining suns and Soma's heart started beating really fast he couldn't explain it suddenly brought out of his daze.

The Announcer shouts "The Winner is Soma Yukihira!"

Soma looks around confused as Alice disappears he goes to say something but the words refuse to form in his mouth so he returns to his friends with a sombre look Ryoko asks the obvious question "Hey, Soma what's wrong you won why the long face."

Soma looks up "I don't know but for some reason my heart feels really tight, what's going on." Suddenly the feeling disappears and he breathes then he shakes his head "Nevermind it's gone."

Everyone looks at Soma concerned he pushed himself to hard however no one says anything Soma had little time to dwell on things however because Takumi Aldini lost his knife to a Copycat Cook Mimasaka because he had forced Takumi into a Food Wars so in order to Avenge his fallen friend and teach Mimasaka a lesson Soma bet not only his Yukihira cooking knifes but bet his career as a chief on the other 99 Knifes he had stolen throughout his Food Wars career, the terms were set the battle date and venue prepared all that was left was to cook, the battle was long and hard.

However just as things were looking grim Alice shouted from the crowd, "Don't give up Soma! You'll make me look bad if you lose to this clown!"

Soma smiles the tight feeling around his heart was back but it wasn't a bad feeling it encouraged him to do even better and he did he blew his dish out of the water even though it was just Beef Stew ...'s Stew could not even compare to Soma's, Soma then returned all the knifes back to their previous owners and asked that ... battle him again sometime.

After Akira and Ryo's battle end in a draw the finale was decided to be a three-way battle it was decided there would be a one week break for them to come up with their dish however Soma had other things on his mind as a special day was coming up.

**_To Be Continued_**


	2. Chapter 02: Anniversary

**Food Wars!: The Fight For Alice Nakiri**

Chapter 02: Anniversary

It was the middle of the week and Soma was experimenting on some dishes then he looked at the calendar and his heart stopped he dropped everything and started cooking something, something no one had ever seen him cook before. It was a desert Chocolate Crackles which he topped off with some icing sugar.

Ishiki walked into the kitchen dressed in nothing but his apron as usual and said "That looks tasty do you mind if I."

Soma shakes his head "Sorry, those are special, there for someone dear to me. Speaking of which I need to go."

Ishiki looked surprised "But Soma shouldn't you be working on your dish against Akira and Ryo?"

Soma nods "Probably but this can't wait."

Ishiki looks perplexed "That's strange."

Megumi walks in "Where's Soma going Ishiki Senpai?"

Ishiki shrugs "I don't know but apparently he's got a date or something"

Megumi shocked "a... a... a... d... d... date!? Why do you say that!?"

Ishiki shrugs "He was just acting like it was something important so what else could it be besides a date"

[With Alice and Ryo]

[Cooking Room]

Alice shaking Ryo playfully "Ryo I'm bored it's your job to entertain me!"

Ryo sighs "Fine what do you wanna do?"

Alice smiles "Excellent then let's go annoy Erina!"

Ryo sighs "Alright, huh?"

Alice notices Ryo looking at something "What's wrong Ryo?"

Ryo points out the window "Yukihira is leaving campus"

Alice surprised "He is!? But the finals are in three days!?"

Ryo annoyed says "Which is why I want to focus on my own dish"

Alice nods with determination "Change of plans Ryo we're following him!"

[Meanwhile with Megumi and Mito]

Mito shakes Megumi over exaggeratedly "WHAT SOMA'S GOING ON A DATE!?"

Megumi really dizzy from the shaking says "I guess so that's what Ishiki thinks anyway he left about five minutes ago I'm pretty sure we could still catch up to him if you wanted?"

Mito faking her uninterest says "Why would I care if he's going out with another girl it's not like I have nay romantic feelings towards him so I don't care... I don't care... I am going to make sure the date goes well I mean you know Soma he'll probably end up ruining it for himself if we're not there right!?"

Megumi nods "I uh... I guess so."

[A Few Hours Later]

Megumi and Mito had run into Yuki and Ryoko they tell them what's happening and decide to follow Soma once they see him they follow at a safe distance Alice and Ryo join up with them all until they finally reach the destination a cemetery.

Soma stops in front of a grave a places the chocolate crackles down in front of him two for him and two for the grave, "Hey Mum." Soma says to himself.

Everyone following him gasps at the realization at what they've done and they all feel awful about it.

Ishiki appears behind them and nod "I see so this is what he meant by it can't wait"

Mito startles says "Your the 7th seat right what are you doing here"

Megumi explains "This is Ishiki Senpai he lives in the dorm with us."

Alice waves them to be quiet "Shh, he's saying something"

Soma chuckles "Yeah, I'm doing okay Mum I've made some really good friends at Toutski even got a few rivals too. Not to mention someone I need to make say my food is delicious she's really stubborn about it though... huh? Yeah Dad's still undefeated I'm sitting at 490 loses now but I'll beat him you just see. Hmm... well I guess your right he's got a fair few years on me don't he."

Yuki seems confused "Who's he talking to all I see is a grave."

Everyone turns to her and in sync they say "Shhhhhh!"

Soma laughs "I guess, there is someone I'm interested in but I'm not sure, Dad said that your smile to him was brighter than a thousand suns and I think I've found that in someone now but all I've ever needed was cooking so I'm not sure how to act around her or how to even tell her that I like her."

Mito blushes her heart skipping a beat "Wh... wh... who do you think he's talking about?"

All lean in eagerly then Soma responds to his mum's question "Her name? That's easy she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen like a snow angel Alice, Alice Nakiri."

Alice for the first time in her life drops the sill facade she holds up while around other people and blushes hard she runs away from the group to hide her blushing red cheeks "I... I don't know what to say how to feel, all I've really done is tease him how is it that he fell for me."

Ishiki smiles and says "Well that's easy, you remember when you tasted his cooking."

Alice nods "Yeah, it was really good I knew he was the true winner when I tasted it." She smiles as she remembers

Ishiki nods "That there is why he fell for you the smile you gave when eating hsi food was the best prize he could have asked for to him your smile shone brighter than a thousand suns and it'll take him a while to process his emotions and feelings because all he's ever known is cooking he hasn't needed romance however you have changed that for him I think you should figure out for yourself if you feel the same otherwise you'll jsut be giving him false hope."

Ryo nods nod saying anything but Alice understanding his meaning all the same "I get it and I don't need to think as much as I pretend to be ice cold like Erina I can't fake it when it comes to him I've always had a fascination with him since the moment I first saw him in the entrance ceremony but each time we meet he does something or says something that makes me want to get closer to him to know more about him to... be with him."

Ishiki nods "Good, but knowing Soma he'll probably challenge you or Ryo to a food war in order to capture your heart so my advice go along with it."

Alice nods "Okay thanks Senpai."

Ishiki smiles "I'm always here to help now let's all go back before we're found out we don't want to ruin his time with whoever it is he's visiting."

Alice shakes her head you guys go "I want to stay a bit longer."

Ishiki nods "Okay everyone let's go"

Everyone including Ryo go with Ishiki while Alice stays to watch when Soma leaves she hides so he doesn't see her then he travels to where Soma had been for most of the day and she reads "Mia Yukihira age 34 born in 1964-2000 then that would mean Soma was only..."

Before Alice could even finish a muscular male voice speaks "that's right Soma was only 3 when it happened"

Alice turns around to see a tall red headed man Joichiro Yukihira "Who are you?"

Joichiro smiles "I'm Joichiro Yukihira Soma's dad and her husband she was really something else she was elegant in the kitchen she taught me how to find the joy in cooking again and she was the one who knew Soma had potential to cook I was against it at first didn't want soma going down the same road I did but like most of our disagreements I usually lost, you remind me a lot about her actually Alice Nakiri."

Alice is shocked "You know who I am?"

Joichiro laughs "Course I do, I'm really good friends with your gramps and your pa. I used to be close to your Uncle too but he's gone far away these days but best not to dwell on sad things especially today Soma would kill me if I looked depressed in front of her grave... speaking of him can I ask something of you Alice?"

Alice slowly nods her head "Sure... I guess."

Joichiro smiles "Thanks, I heard what Soma said while he was here I didn't want to interrupt his time with her but I know that he has found his reason to cook it's you so my request to you is to look after him and stay close, I know better than anyone how lonely it can be to cook without a purpose so please make sure he doesn't lose himself to the storm that is the culinary world and in turn he may just teach you that there's more to cooking than the most recent techniques and equipment and that the classics are classic cause they work."

Alice hesitates for a moment but in the end she smiles and nods and syas "Sure I'll help him however I can."

Joichiro smiles too and says "Man you two are similar you and my wife I mean she had the smae sort of smile always brought Soma a smile too even when he was sad I'm glad he has you."

Alice nods "Thank you sir."

Joichiro nods "Now it's getting late you should probably be heading back soon before your missed."

Alice nods and walks away while Joichiro styas to spend time with his wife.

[Back at the Nakiri Mansion]

Ryo is in the kitchen experimenting with his dish and Alice walks straight past him and straight to her room or at least she thought it was at the time turns out she accidentally went to Erina's room.

Erina soon enters and is livid "Alice! What do you think you're doing in my room?"

Alice is shocked and puts up the fake persona she had created for when she's around people "Erina what are you doing in here!?"

Erina getting more angry by the second "This is my room!"

Alice looks around her surroundings "huh!? Oh... hehe whoops my bad guess I made a wrong turn."

Erina looks concerned as annoying as Alice was she wasn't this annoying "What's up with you Alice you've never done something like this before."

Alice can't help but smile "Yeah, I just realised something really important and I can't help but smile I... am in love!" she giggles "I mean I think it's love all I know is thinking about him makes me smile" she rolls around the floor back and forth smiling and giggling.

Erina smiles forgetting all about how annoyed she was that Alice entered her room without permission "Really, who is it... who!?"

Alice sits up and looks at Erina "You won't believe it but it's Yukihira Soma!"

Erina's smile falls "Wait, Yukihira Soma"

Alice grins "Yep!"

Erina furrows her brow as she asks "The same guy who barely made a passing grade during the training camp"

Alice hops up and down "Uh-huh I think that's when I started falling for him"

Erina getting so annoyed she's about to burst "The same guy that just beat you in the Fall Selections?"

Alice nods with a gigantic smile on her face "You bet his food is amazing it's too bad you have such a distinctive taste otherwise you mind would be blown from how delicious his dishes are!"

Erina screams "Hisako!"

Hisako enters carrying a pile of folders she bows her head "Yes, Miss Erina, what can I do for you?"

Erina shakes Hisako making her drop the folders "I think Alice is sick, really, really sick!"

Hisako looks at Alice then shrugs "She looks fine to me!"

Alice gives a lovestruck smile "Oh, but I am sick I have been stricken with an incurable virus"

Hisako gasps "Oh, no are you sure?"

Alice grins "Yeah, it's the virus called love!"

Hisako slaps her forehead annoyed "Why am I not surprised coming from you... wait in love you... you're in love!?"

Alice nods "Quite."

Hisako smiles "That's wonderful, don't you agree Miss Erina!?" she looks to Erina and frowns "Miss Erina what's wrong?"

Erina sighs "Ask Alice who her crush is?"

Hisako shrugs "Okay, Alice do you mind me asking you who you like?"

Alice shakes her head "Just hearing his name makes me smile I even have his Father's blessing Soma Yukihira!"

Hisako shocked "What... how... why... when... WHY!"

Erina is more curious now after what Alice just said "Wait his father, you met his father? Where?"

Alice her head sinks "You see it was Mia Yukihira's Death Anniversary today so Soma took the day to visit his mother's grave after he left I wanted to see who it was that would force Soma to spend the day there instead of training for the finales"

Erina and Hisako stood their dumbstruck they too could not fathom why he would do such a thing even for the Anniversary Hisako then asked "But where does his father come into this?"

Alice nods "Glad you asked he came over to me and asked me to keep an eye on his son for him he also said he approved of me, but before I left he told me a story one that..." she starts tearing up.

Erina not understanding embraces her cousin all the same "It's alright, you can tell me."

Alice nods "Well you see before Soma's mum died she was the head chef at the Yukihira diner she actually attended Toutski too and was friends with her future husband as well so when he returned from overseas they got married and had Soma and she had an already opened Diner she taught Soma everything she could and Soma loved to learn from her however one day she collapsed she had gotten ill by a disease rare but deadly and so she wanted to eat one of Soma's dishes before she went so Soma made her the first dish he was ever taught to make by her with his own spin and it was delicious but the next morning when he went to give her breakfast she had passed away in her sleep" she begins crying again "Soma cook because it reminds him of his mother the more he cooks the stronger that connection and he risked it for a friend"

Erina gasps remembering the Food Wars he had with Mimasaka "That's right he nearly lost to Mimasaka and would have had to quit cooking at least professionally anyway."

Hisako thinking "his father and mother met here right?"

Alice nods "Yeah, that's what I said"

Hisako gasps "I think I've heard of her Mia Yukihira she was the 10th Seat of the Ten at the same Gin Dojima was the 1st Seat so who's Soma's father?"

Alice smiles "Oh he was the 2nd Seat at the same time, Joichiro Saiba"

Erina gasps in horror the man she most admired in the world and the man she most despised were father and son this changed everything...

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry about the quickness of Alice's love for Soma I just thought that the story of Joichiro would move her so much and everything that she learns from him would help develop her feelings faster than if she had never met him but don't worry she's still going to hold up her mask in front of Soma when he's around even if on the inside she's screaming and falling all over him think of it kind of like how Sakura from Naruto has her inner thoughts and how she acts on the outside thanks for reading and I hope you will Review it as well and give me your thoughts see you next time.


End file.
